Brothers and Whiskers Marks
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: Life with a "twin" is great as naruto sees it. Growing by himself could have been a total bore, but with his brother, Naru, Naruto will smash through the ninja world. (Don't own Naruto)


**Okay, before I get started, you have to know that this is a very strange idea, but I have to do it to get it off my mind. Hopefully, everyone likes it.**

**Brothers and Whisker Marks**

**Chapter 1: And It Started Like This**

"He's our baby boy," Kushina Uzumaki literally cried cradling the newly born Naruto to her chest while Minato Namikaze hugged her back bringing Naruto closer to her chest. Tears left her eyes uncontrollably at the outcome of this scene came into play. The Kyuubi no Kitsune thrashed in the background behind unable to actually escape due to being chained down by the Uzumaki. "And don't want to leave him alone in a world like this."

All Minato Namikaze could do was show a halfhearted smile lifting his hand from her head as the Reaper shadow his every movement. The Reaper Death Seal would now commence. He knew Kushina knew the repercussions if the Kyuubi was not sealed into their baby. That man could obtain it power and that was something that could spell disaster for the Nations if it happened. "Kushina, we have to do this," He spoke softly in her ear. "If we don't, Naruto might not even be able to grow up." He said convincing her.

Kushina nodded, but she was quiet for a bit. Half, due to having the Kyuubi extracted from her, which was leaving her extremely tired, and the other half because she wanted a few quiet moments with her newborn...minus the Kyuubi growling and swearing in the background. Her eyes opened. "I just don't want Naruto to bare such a burden." She repeated what she said from earlier.

Minato nodded agreeing with her. He hoped the villager would not be to mean to his son while the years passed. He hoped that they would one see his son as some sort of savior. But this had to be done. He spun around with the Reaper behind him throwing his arms out to the side. The Reaper's arm shot through Minato's back protruding through out his stomach sending an arm scattered with marking around it to the Kyuubi. The hand fazed straight through the hand of the Demon Fox.

The Kyuubi grunted as its eyes narrowed to the Fourth Hokage. "You!" It growled out.

The Reaper's arm ripped back bringing out the Yin half of the Kyuubi's chakra as it shot down to Minato causing the blond haired man cloak to waver wildly. Minato gasped loudly as the seal was complete, but he held his stomach feeling as if the seal was imperfected. His body felt as if it was going numb, he could hardly move, but it did not stop him from staggering over to Kushina, who still held Naruto. He kneeled down to her with fatigue all over his being. "C'mon, time...for the...eight sign seal." He informed slamming his hand on the ground causing a little baby table to appear with candles all around it. He reached out for Naruto.

Kushina clutched Naruto to her chest, but when Minato touched, she let him have the baby with minor reluctance.

Minato stood infront of the altar with Naruto in his arms.

The Kyuubi took notice of the whole situation and knew what was going down. "He's planning on sealing me into that brat!"

Minato leaned down and placed Naruto on the stone bed gingerly, but then he heard Kushina cough and the loosened the chains keeping the Kyuub at bay.

The Demon began to stand at its full height rearing back its left paw.

The two parents noticed and leaped infront of Naruto as the Kitsune launched it's hand at the baby sending out its nail.

Kushina and Minato closed their eyes as the pain of the nail shot through both of their body's leaving it drenched in blood. The two parents adjusted their feet on the ground tring g to the nail from even coming near Naruto. Luckily, they sstopped it a mere two inches away from Naruto. They both panted as blood rushed up their throats and poured from their mouths.

"Damnit!" The Kitsune roared.

"What did I say..." Minato started. "I'm dying g for him because its my duty."

Kushina looked over her shoulder tring g to see Minato. "And I'm his mother..." She mimicked Minato. "I have all the right do it too."

He nodded and placed his hand on Kushina's back making a hand seal with his other hand siphoning her chakra to put into the seal. "Kushina, I deploying the eight sign seal." He spoke to her. "So...say whatever you have to say to him now."

Her head nodded as her eyes closed slowly inhaling softly about to say to Naruto what she would tell him on a daily basis...if she was alive. "Please, Naruto, don't be a picky eater...grow big and strong." She said to her sleeping son.

As she went on, Minato felt uneasy now. The Yin chakra of the Kyuubi was reacting negatively toward his chakra. Steam began to rise from his body as blue chakra shot from him and surrounded Naruto in a tornado. The two gasped. Once the tornado settled, a transparent baby appeared next to the altar. The baby was a complete duplicate of their son...if you looked at him from the right light. The baby was curled up in the same way as Naruto, but the baby had brown skin and black raven hair. The features wear similar to Naruto's, but...the whisker marks were white. Minato hummed in dying interest. "Instead of the Yin chakra accepting me, it created an actual host before it could die. Its all from a pure being of hatred. Some that would even rival the Kyuubi itself." Minato relayed to his wife.

"Are you okay with this?" Kushina asked looking out the corner of her eye to Minato who look to be purely astounded.

Minato nodded. "Yes, and since he's our legitimate child, what is his name." Minato questioned taking ownership of the baby. It seemed that the baby was made from the DNA of their true son, Naruto. So the baby could be theirs. But due to it being made up of solely Yin chakra, its skin was brown due to the negative chakra the Kyuubi held.

Kushina hummed for a moment. "How about Naru?"

Minato nodded. "Seems suitable."

**(Seven Years Later)**

Naruto cried in his twin brother's arms in their small house. He cried because how the villagers treated him and his brother, Naru. Naruto only wanted to make the villagers proud, but all they did was shun him like he was some sort of animal or some beast. What did he ever do to deserve that. He had no recollection of mistreating them, so why were they so mean to the both of them.

On the other hand, Naru hugged his brother with a straight face. He never minded the villagers and the hostility the civilians showed to him, but he did cared for Naruto and it made him mad to see him cry like this. But what was he to do. The two were not similar at all. Naruto was more enthusiastic than his brother Naru, who seemed to hate every little thing besides Naruto. Naru was not as eager as Naruto. He found pranking a tad bit stupid. The only similarities that could be seen was the way they had their hair. Both spiky, but they were different colors. Naruto skin was slightly tanned, while Naru's was brown. Their whisker marks were different, but the only thing that they had in common was their ocean blue eyes. Naru wore a similar version of Naruto orange jumpsuit, but his was all black and the jacket was opened constantly.

Naruto lifted from his brother and rubbed his puffy eyes trying to erase the tears and memories.

Naru looked down at Naruto with half lidded eyes. His eyes did not tell that he did care. They told that he had no real interest in actually shedding tears for what someone else did. "You know, Naruto..."

Naruto eyes slowly opened and his head lifted to look up to his brother.

"Crying isn't going to make them like us." He spoke. "Something happened in the past that we were not control over and crying over them isn't going to help us."

Naruto sniffled a little.

"Its just showing how weak you are." Naru said bluntly.

Naruto gasped taken back by his brother's words. In a way, he could feel that he was right, but what could he do to make them see different. It was not like he was strong enough to take on the Hokage. So, yeah, that was not happening. "I-I could become a Ninja, and show everyone here that I am the strongest ever, then everyone here will have to acknowledge me." He spoke highly showing a teethy grin.

Naru nodded with a obvious scowl on his face. Not toward Naruto. It was just the fact that he never smiled before. He never had a real reason to do that. Everyone around hated him, so what was there to smile about...? Nothing is your answer. But Naruto always found a reason to smile. That sentence that he just used was not the first time he used it. Naruto trained before when he got sick of the villager once, but his young body could not withstand so much abuse, but now...he hoped that it would change. "Good."

**(Five Years Later)**

"Look," A female spoke with another as they attended their children, or maybe brother, graduation from the Ninja Academy. The other woman looked to where the first gaze was set. "Its that boy..." She said in disgust watching Naruto Uzumaki sit on a swing all by his lonesome.

"I heard he was the only one that didn't graduate." The second woman spoke.

"Yeah, but his brother actually passed." the first said in astonishment.

The second woman eyes went to the first. "Really, but he also has-"

"Were not suppose to speak about that." The first interrupted.

Naruto eyed everyone as he sat on the swing with board between his legs and his hands gripping the rope. His eyes were lowered watching everyone cheer excitedly. He still could not believe it! His second time attempting the exams and he failed...again. Naru took it his first time this year and he passed without any hassle. This made him sadder. How could he let Naru pass him? He trained like crazy while Naru watched the whole time. He never remembered Naru training even once, well, maybe just once. But no matter how sad he was, he was still proud of Naru. The boy never even wanted to become a ninja that's why he skipped when Naruto first took it. Just this time, he was there for support. His support turned into a perfect Kage Bushin no jutsu, though. He could remember everything from earlier...'Okay, Naruto, I want a simple Kage Bushin no jutsu.'

**(Flashback)**

Iruka, the exam instructor, stood infront of the class as Naruto walked down from the stands with determination across his face. Iruka really hoped that Naruto would pass this year. He had spent a lot of time with him and his brother and he only saw the goofy side of Naruto. He noticed Naruto's determined side a few times. Mostly at Ichiraku ramen where Naruto would tell him about what his future had in store for him. To surpass all the Hokages that were up on the stones. Iruka honestly hoped Naruto would do just that.

Naruto stopped infront of the class and faced them. His eyes trailed over to his brother, who sat all the way at the top next to one of the Inuzaka clan members. Kiba was his name. Naruto gave Naru a brief nod and the boy returned it not even smiling even the slightest. The reason for the boy's permanent frown was beyond Naruto, but at least he knew he cared for him. Naruto spreaded his legs and clapped his hands together as he began to growl channeling all the chakra he could muster to perform this technique. A puff cloud came into existance next to Naruto, but when it cleared, a sloppy clone that was face planted into the floor was revealed.

The whole class bursted out into laugher except for a few students. Such as Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, who really could not careless if Naruto had passed or not.

Naru brows began to furrow as he watched Naruto's head begin to tuck in pure embarrassment. The laughs were getting louder and louder. And his anger just continued to spike. The one who was laughing the most was this Kiba boy next to him.

"Oh my God, what a loser." The Inuzuka shouted in enjoyment.

Naru lifted his right hand nudged Kiba in the forehead. "You might want to shut it."

Kiba gained a tick mark as the classed looked to them. "Or what? You gonna get that dead ass clone to whop me?"

Naru gritted his teeth and stood to his feet. He turned to Kiba and yanked up by his collar forcefully as the Inuzuka grunted gritting his teeth also. "Don't speak ill of my brother." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Kiba huffed as his dog, Akamaru, barked at Naru. "Ha...like I'm suppose to be afraid."

"Naru!" Iruka shouted to the brunette Uzumaki.

Naru let go of Kiba's collar as the boy fell down to his seat. His head turned to look at Naruto, but he was already back in his seat with his head lowered.

"Its your turn." Iruka finished.

Naru nodded and began his journey down.

Kiba smirked. "He's going to fail, loser like loser."

Naru turned and faced the class as he glared to Kiba. His right fist slowly lifted and stopped in front of his chest as he clenched it tightly. Soon, chakra began to flow from him. A particularly heavy chakra to be exact. It flowed from him in waves.

Iruka stepped back a little. This chakra was all too familiar. He had the essence of both Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze coming from him.

Sasuke eyes widened as he watched Naru. He had expected him to fail like his awestruck brother behind him, but with this kind of chakra he was releasing, it was hard to believe they were even related. And not just due to his brown skin.

Soon, a smoke cloud covered the boy in the middle of the class and when it disappeared, two clones stood on both sides of Naru.

"Whoa."

**(Present)**

The Third Hokage sat in his office in deep thought at the turn of events. One of the Uzumaki had just graduated. But unlike the blond haired Uzumaki, the brunette seemed more like the one who was stronger. It was strange, they were both the exact same person, but the other was stronger than the other.

"And his chakra control is way beyond any in his year." Iruka finished relaying to the Kage.

The current Hokage tapped his fingers on his desk humming to himself. Another plus was that the boy did not prank, so he knew he would make an astounding shinobi in a few months. He was now the most exceptional student. At first it was the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, but now it seemed he was just outclassed. The Kage nodded to himself in interest.

**(Scene Change)**

Naru sat atop of a random building letting his legs dangle off the side. He held cloth and metal in his hand. It was the Konohagakure headband. He felt ashamed of himself. Becoming a ninja was Naruto's dream...and he just... He just looked to the Konoha sign on the plate.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto turned himself in the swing and frowned hearing footsteps approaching him. His head lifted and saw one of the chunin named Mizuki.

**Chapter End **

**How was it**


End file.
